


Them as Nations

by Function



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Function/pseuds/Function
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because they are nations.[Some USUK fanfic,short and short and really short.Apologize for my poor English grammar]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Two questions

**Author's Note:**

> What is behind you during the war?

"What is behind you during the war?"England held a straw in his mouth,with his eyes fixed at the foot of the hill.

“You？”The young colony ansered ,giggling.

“I can't always be here with you,Alfie.”England smiled warmly,bathed in the glow of the setting sun,just as two hundred years ago.

“My army?”the little boy thought for a while and replied uncertainly.

“No.”England raised a brow ,shaking his head slightly.

“My people.”frowning ,Alfred finally said ,without doubt.

"Quite close,boy."England reached out to boy's head,messing up his hair.“It's your country.Remember that,once you lose,there will be nothing left.”

 

"What is in front of you during the war?"England clenched the Musket, with his eyes fixed at the man in blue.

"It's you."The young country gave him the same answer as before.

“It's enemy.”England smiled as sharp as knife,ignoring the pour rain sliding down his face,"Hold your gun.Don't soft your heart ,boy,because what is behind you is your country."


	2. One poem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who am I in your eyes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little strange……maybe?

Who was I in your eyes  
The day when I was small  
and you were high  
You held out your hand  
then took me back  
The only thing I wished  
was we could be hand in hand  
all the time

Who was I in your eyes  
The day when I was in blue  
and you were in red  
You kneeled down the ground  
getting wet in the rain  
What I did  
was just passing you by  
without a Goodbye

Who was I in your eyes  
The day I came to you  
but you were in a plight  
You attended me  
as if nothing happened  
But I know  
nobody could understand what's the face   
behind your mask like

Who was I in your eyes   
Who am I in your eyes  
A sibling,a betrayer,or an ally  
But I only want to be your man,  
who can give you a hug  
whenever you're sad,  
wipe your tears  
when you cry,  
stay with you  
for the rest of our lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well,sorry for my Chinese English.Much more strange than I thought:з


	3. One runner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> England is always running ,always running alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit longer...?

I think,as a nation,I am always running.

I used to run in the woods,with my back against the arrows from my brothers,until wounds and bruises covered my body,until I was strong enough to fight.

I used to run in the sea,with my men fighting for gold and money.They called me pirate,and I just smiled.

I used to run in the vast field of America,with that kid by my side.Even he left me without saying anything.

I run in the pages of history,watching the factory chimneies pouring the smoke into the air.

I run in the world,from a follower,to a leader.

I keep on running,from weak,to strong.

I keep on running.Despite the longer I run,the more I will lose,the lease I will possess.

I keep on running.Despite losing siblings.Despite losing friends.Despite losing everything.

Feel lonely？Someone asked me.  
I don't care.

Once upon a time,the wise oriental man said to me."Too fast,England,too fast."He set a cup of tea in front of me,smiling,"But you know,the faster you run,the faster you will vanish."

 

I know.Certainly I know.  
But I am still running,never stop.

About one hundred years later,the boy came back.  
However,I was dying.  
He said he would help me.I never trust him.  
Help?Only for his own good.  
"Arthur..."he said.  
"England."I corrected.  
"No,Arthur,"he shook his head,"Is tired,isn't it?I just want to tell you I can run with you.

He looked straight to my eyes.The sky in his blue eyes was as pure as it was two hundred years ago.

What should I name that?Help？Profit?Thick?Or so-called love?  
I don't know.

I just know I keep on running,never stop.  
But there will be something different from now on.  
He will be with me.  
He will be by my side.

I will keep on running,no matter what is in front of me is the hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As lame as before:(

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!  
> I would appreciated it if you could give me some suggestions or point out my mistakes :3


End file.
